elrionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cosmos
Our universe is a complex design of mostly our making. Several planes of existence circle a vast stream of energy, the essence of magic, which holds within it an array of several planes of pure elemental nature, which all cicles around a central plane of materialization. Currently, there are twelve planes we know of: the material plane'(1)', ethereal plane'(2)', plane of shadows'(3)', Arcanum'(4)', plane of air'(5)', positive energy plane'(6)', plane of water'(7)', plane of fire'(8)', negative energy plane'(9)', plane of earth'(10)', the Heavenly Dominions'(11)', & the Infernal Dominion'(12)'. Originally, so the legends tell us, and so currently universe understanding would lead us to believe, the first to exist was the plane of Arcanum, the plane of pure magical energy. It was this plane that eventually sprouted off elements. As the elements began to form, they would start to pool into concentrated forms, air, water, fire, and earth would all create large expanses of existence as they condense more and more to form new realms. Eventually the energy from Arcanum would evolve and create new energy, positive '''and '''negative energy. These energy forms would also condense more and more until they too held their own realm. These six planes would eventually collide in one big bang, the cause of which is still unknown, which then sparked a new plane into existence, the material plane. Once the material plane was brought into existence, life would come forth as we know it, creating the world as we see it today. Eventually, as the energy of Arcanum become more and more unstable as the beings we know of as deities manipulated the material plane and used their great power, Arcanum would push back with a new addition to the laws which we know of as the principle. When this happened, the deities would be forced from the material world. It would then be the gods who used their power, combined with the power of Arcanum would create two new planes, the Heavenly and Infernal '''Dominions, which are known as the realms of the divine. In addition, the beings we refer to as the Aemuli, or Forgotten Gods, would create the '''ethereal plane., which would come to overlap directly with the material plane and the outer planes. During the next 100 years following the creation of the other planes, and the mortal races increased interactions with the Aemuli, a sorcerer, wishing to travel between the many planes of the universe would accidently create the shadow plane, believing that the shadows caste by light were usable as portals to other realms. Now the planes coexist and touch one another sometimes, creating the vast universe we know of today. Only a handful of people understand the complexities of the universe, and understand how to get to the many planes, and fewer understand what truly lies within each plane. Material Plane The material plane is the world in which we live. It is one of the planes that does have a limit to its expanse, and it is completely dominated by the power of the principle. Objects, magic, and the like all function completely normal, just as we would understand them, and this world holds small pieces of other planes. the material plane does not hold a single dominating faction like other planes, unless you count mortal life. Immortal beings are not allowed here, and will be pushed out within seconds of arriving, depending on how powerful they are. Ethereal Plane The ethereal plane is known to most who travel in it as the Misty Plane. However to those who worship the Aemuli, they know this place as the Aemuli Dominion. The ethereal plane is where all souls go if they are not worshipers of a specific god or pantheon or who worship the Aemuli. The ethereal plane appears similar to the material plane, mainly because it overlays the material plane. Anyone in the ethereal plane can see the material plane, more clearly in some areas than others, but over all, the material world, structures and people alike are all visible to some degree when in this world. However, the material plane through the ethereal plane appears as though one is looking through old, fogged over glases. Those in the ethereal plane cannot interact with thos in the material plane, and visa-versa. The only exceptions are when the Aemuli will it, usually because they wish to cause a place to be haunted by ghosts. People in the material plane cannot see what is happening in the ethereal plane usually. Certain areas of both planes are further apart from one another than in others, where nothing in the material plane is visible from the ethereal plane, and one cannot phase jump from these spots into other planes. It is these areas where Aemuli castles exist. This is where the Aemuli live and keep the souls that worshiped them and rejected the true gods. While the ethereal plane is something unusual to those of the material plane, most traveller say it has a strange, but calming allure to it and say they gladly face the dangers within it to feel a part of this calmness. Plane of Shadows Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Arcanum Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Plane of Air Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Positive Energy Plane Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Plane of Water Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Plane of Fire Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Negative Energy Plane Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Plane of Earth Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Heavenly Dominions Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal Infernal Dominions Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal